Jalice I can't live without you
by JazzyWhitlock
Summary: Jasper and Alice live with the Cullens, in happiness. But a day Jasper make a horrible human-blood mistake. And Alice and Jasper start to fight. Jasper hit Alice once. And it hurts. She leaves..
1. Chapter 1

_Her eyes met mine, her beautiful eyes. They were golden. _

_The golden vampire colour. _

_I didn't knew if mine was red or what, but I honestly didn't care. _

_I just needed to see her again._

_ See her smile, her perfect teeths. _

_I missed her. _

_I missed her so bad._


	2. Chapter 2

It was friday aftenoon. About 5 pm. It was raining outside. I was sitting at the window and starring out at the rain, the thunder and all the lights. I had a book in my hand. My yellow eyes searched for the car I was waiting for. Alice.. And Edward were at their way home from school. I didn't went to school today. And then I saw it. A black car came. I saw Alice's golden, beautiful angel eyes through the glass. She smiled at me. I smiled back.  
I heard Esme was talking to Edward when they came in. I went out to talk to Alice.

"Hi Jazz." She said. Her beautiful voice was like heroin to me.

"Hi. How was your day?" I said. I took her hand and brought her close to me.

"It was okay. I've missed you." She said. Her hand went to my chin and I smiled down at her.

"I love you, Al." I said, full of love and truth.

"I love you too." She replied, and kissed me. Before I knew it my arme went around her waist and I looked into her eyes.

Then.. A smell came. This incredible beautiful smell. And it was a smell of blood. I turned around, and without taking a breath I ran through the house. I couldn't help it, a thirst. The thirst after the blood. I wanted to taste it so bad.

"NO! Jasper, Stop!" Alice screamed, but Jasper was gone. I was a monster. The monster inside me. I saw Bella, the blood ran down her chin, she came closer really fast. Edward turned around, everything happened so fast, I couldn't help it. I needed to taste her blood. My teeth in her skin, that sound when I bit through it. I heard a scream and some arms grapped my chest. I felt to small hands on my chins and I needed to look into her eyes. Alice's eyes. She would cry if she could, her eyes were big. They looked into mine, my red eyes. I felt like a monster. That were how it began..

* * *

_Hi. I'm 13 years old, and my main language isn't English, so there may be mistakes, but it'll be better, I promise! :)_

x


	3. Chapter 3

Edward didn't talk to me. Never. Bella was on the hospital. Edward couldn't let her be a vampire, he just wouldn't. Alice SAID she wasn't angry at me, but the look in her eyes, made me know she lied. That look she gave me, everytime I looked into her golden eyes. That look felt like a thousand knives in my heart, my dead monster heart. I was a monster, I knew it. We hadn't talked that much at the past. Alice was just hugging and kissing me, just without making a sound. Would she ever forgive me?

Edward said Bella wasnt angry. She should be. I could've killed her. If I wanted to. But the reason I didn't, were that scream. The scream, I couldn't stop hearing it_. NO, Jasper STOP! _But I didn't stop. My eyes were red, blood red. Alice rarely looked into them, she never smiled at me, she couldn't forgive my terrible mistake. It was atumn, late atumn and the rain never stopped. I was at me and Alice's room, I was reading. I heard a sound, someone was walking outside the door. Alice went through the door and closed it again. She looked at me, as I looked back at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing.." She wispered.

The silence began to be quiet awkward and before I knew it, I screamed it.

"It wasn't my fault Alice!" She looked at me, and her eyes turned black. She gave me a look, a look she never have given me before this moment.

"Then who's fault was it?!" Her voice couldn't be as loud as mine. I tried not to fall for her voice.

"It was.." I didn't knew what to say. "It was.." I said again.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, How could you?! You know she's my best friend! You could've killed her Jasper!" She yelled at me. I didn't know what I could say right now. I was quiet.

"But it's my nature!" I protested and then everything happened so fast. I didn't do it. It was my body. Not me. I couldn't help it. I slapped her. Really hard. She looked at me, like I was a monster. I was an idiot.

"Alice I'm.." I began, but her look stopped me, and before i reacted she walked out. She kept going out, outside the house. But _where?_


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the cornor of the room, in a chair. Edward was sitting, and he starred at me, with his big, golden eyes. He read my mind, I could feeling. Everyone watched me. Everytime. Anywhere. I'd tried to leave, to kill myself. But I'm still here. Without my angel. My goldeneyed, beautiful angel. Edward looked away at Rosalie, who suprisely was worried. Esme and Carlisle came down, walking hand in hand. I bit my lip. They were so sweet, happy and perfect together. I didn't knew if what I did was a Broke-Up. I didn't hope so. I love Alice. I can't describe what it is she does to me, but it's a kind of magic. Lovely magic. Without I reacted Esme sat beside me with her arm around my shoulders like a real mother does. She wispered to my ear, her motherly, lovely voice.

"She's coming back, I know it.." She tried to make me happy.

"No.." I looked at my hands, looked at my right hand. The one i hit her with. The one i hold her hand with..

"She can't live without you, my dear." She said, but i just shaked my head.

"Says who?" My voice began to be a whispering voice, it got low and deep. "Forgive me Esme. It was my mistake.." I would have cried. But that's a thing vampires just can't do. We can't cry.

"Me." She hugged me, and it helped a little. She was always there for me. I really needed that hug. Like.. Really..

* * *

It was Monday. It was raining. I hadn't been to school for weeks, because everything reminded me of Alice. Of her smell, the smell i love. She's my totally soulmate and i can't just let her go. I decided to find her. Esme and me was alone home.

"I need to hunt. I'm thirsty." She looked at me and her head was in a motherly smile.

"Of course sweetheart. Just go." She smiled at me and I turned around, and walked out the house. The rain fell down, made my hair wet. I started to run, I really liked to run. It made me feel free and uncontrolled. I ran through the dark forest, and my eyes and my nose searched for anything, anything that could show me which direction she had ran in. A smell overwelmed me. A wonderfull smell, I had missed for months. Not just a random smell. HER SMELL. A lovely smell. Like roses and flowers and.. I just can't descripe it. I am so deeply in love, I don't know how to descripe it. I followed the smell, I liked it.

"Alice?!" I called. Where was she? My angel?

"Jazz?" A low voice came from my side..


	5. Comment! :

Want to know what's gonna happen? You gotta wait a few hours. It's gotta come out tomorrow (Europe Time) at 6 PM I promise. Allright? I think it's about.. I don't know at the morning in the USA ;)

Please take a look at my Roleplay! It would mean really much to me. Please? I am alone in the! :) Every character (Minus Jasper) Is free! :)  
So please look at it. :)

Jazz!


	6. Chapter 5

I knew the voice. The beautiful voice I was totally in love with. The beautiful lady, my soulmate, my only one. Something in her voice begged for help, beside me. I fell down on my knees when I saw her. Her golden eyes stared at me, she needed me, she needed me so bad. She was white as always, but no smile, no happyness. She would have cried if she could. I starred at her, and then magical I took her hand and helped her up, and hugged her.

"Baby.." I whispered in her ear. "Who hurted you?"

She looked up at me with those big, golden eyes.

"They did." She said.

"Who?" I asked her, before I hugged her again.

"The Volturies did." Her voice started to become lower and more like a wisper. When I heard that, my whole body exploded of feelings. Sadness, Happyness, Love, Anger.. I could kill them right now. They had hurt my Alice. Made her more white than ever. Made her smile break. Made her eyes black.

"I have to take you to Carlisle, love.." I begged her. Tried to help her.

"NO!" She yelled at me, pushed me away from me. She stared at me, with the most uncontrolled hate I'd ever seen since Maria.

"Baby.." I met her eyes. Tried to beg her. I couldn't stay away from her anymore.

_Alice's Point of View:_

__There he stood. My soulmate, my angel. He begged me to stay, begged me to get help from Carlisle. Our dad. I didn't knew if I should say yes or no. His red eyes stared at me with this begging look. I jumped in his arms and I swear, I could cry. I loved having his arms around me. I tried to cry, but vampires can't cry.

"Jazz, I want to come home.." I whispered. He nodded and started to run through the forest...

* * *

_I'm not really happy about this chapter. It didn't turn out well, but this computer is an idiot -.-_


End file.
